


welcome home

by Tsundeyama



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airport Fluff, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, I'm still in denial, M/M, THEY PROMISED, This is how it ended, my sons are in love with each other, they missed each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: and sometimes, home is not about a place, it's about someone.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bitter about the ending, i've been spending my days crying over ash and i'm in a denial such that i had to write something fluffy and pretend that's what happened. my sons deserved to be happy. merry (late) christmas to everyone who is still alive in this fandom.
> 
> ash is my beautiful sleeping beauty and i can't wait for him to wake up and reunite with his prince.

It feels so unreal to see him standing there, in the middle of the crowd, this usual smirk on his lips telling him to run in his arms already. They’ve known each other for a while now, and each time they reunited back in New-York, it was with Eiji throwing himself in Ash’s arms, crying and begging for him to never leave him behind again, which he still did, much to the brunette dismay.

 

Eiji doesn’t move right away, he stands there, not more than twenty-five meters away from him with a smile on his lips and tears welling up in his eyes. He lets the information sink in, the warmth spread from his chest to his whole body. Ash is right in front of him, in Japan, just like they promised each other.

 

Finally, he runs through the crowd, people going out of their way to avoid bumping into him. He doesn’t care about them. He doesn’t care about the looks they were giving him as he jumped into the arms of another man. He doesn’t care about anything but Ash’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

Eiji buries his face in the crook of Ash’s neck, eyes closed tight. He takes in his warmth, his scent, his feel. Ash nuzzles Eiji’s dark hair and hold him tighter.

 

There’s a time during which no one says anything. It’s just them feeling whole again with the other by their side. _Soulmates._

 

**«** **ただいま** **, Eiji. »** _he whispers in his adorable broken japanese._

**« That’s something you’re supposed to say when you come home, you know ? »** _Eiji giggles._

**« I’m home wherever I have you in my arms. »**

 

Home to him was by Eiji’s side. The only place where he feels like he belongs, together with him, safe and at peace.

 

For a moment Eiji is silent, giving him the whole surprised, disconcerted look. He smile widens, the tears finally fall freely.

 

**«** **おかえり** **, Ash. »**

**Author's Note:**

> ただいま/ta-da-i-ma : i'm home  
> おかえり/ o-ka-e-ri : welcome home
> 
> i haven't written in kanas for three years and i dropped out of japanese class before actually learning them right, i could be completely mistaken lmao


End file.
